Alvanir
LG Half-Gold Dragon Ranger 6 / Favored Soul 1 HP: 61 (07 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +6/+1 Attack: Everbright Heavenly Burst Elven Courtblade (1d10 18-20/x2); Elvencraft Mighty Composite Longbow of Hunting (1d8+4 20/x3) Abilities: STR 24, DEX 16, CON 18, INT 16, WIS 12, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +12, Ref +11, Will +06 (+08 vs. Enchantments) Skills: Diplomacy +10, Handle Animal +7, Heal +6, Hide +16, Jump +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +7, Knowledge (Geography) +8, Knowledge (Nature) +8, Listen +8, Move Silently +19, Search +9, Sense Motive +6, Spellcraft +7, Spot +9, Survival +8, Swim +9, Use Magic Device +5, Use Rope +6 Languages: Elven Common, Celestial, Draconic Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Elven Courtblade), Improved Initiative, Power Attack Possessions: Everbright Heavenly Burst Elven Courtblade, Elvencraft Mighty Composite Longbow of Hunting, +2 Elven Chain, Wand of Hold Person, Wand of Charm Person, Quiver of Mielikki, Boots of Elvenkind, Cloak of Elvenkind, Cat’s Eye Brooch, Belt of One Mighty Blow, Quaal’s Bird Feather Token (x2) Patron: Corellon Larethian Features: Half-Gold Dragon Qualities Favored Enemy (Ex): Alvanir has selected Humans and Elves as his Favored Enemy. He gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type, and a +4 bonus on weapon damage rolls against Humans. Likewise, he gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type, and a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against Elves. Track: Alvanir gains Track as a bonus feat. Wild Empathy (Ex): Alvanir can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Alvanir rolls 1d20 and adds his 9 to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, he and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. He can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Combat Style (Ex): Alvanir has selected archery as his combat style. He is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat. The benefits of the this chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Endurance: Alvanir gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Animal Companion (Ex): Alvanir has an animal companion, a hawk. This ability functions like the Druid ability of the same name, except that Alvanir’s effective druid level is 3, one-half his Ranger level. Improved Combat Style (Ex): Alvanir’s aptitude in his chosen combat style, archery, improves. He is treated as having the Manyshot feat. As before, the benefits of his chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Spellcasting: Favored Soul Spells Per Day (CL 01): 5 / 3 Favored Soul Spells Known: 4 / 3 Ranger Spells Per Day (CL 06): 1 Combat/Tactics Before Alvanir attacks, he prefers to study his opponent, even though he has no Sneak Attack/Death Attack abilities. He attempts to sneak up on his opponents and catch them unaware, bringing them to unconsciousness before deciding how to ultimately deal with them. Friends/Allies Alvanir is one of the guardians who protect the secrets of the Valley of Chaos from others. He works hand in hand with the other guardians who do the same. Foes/Enemies Alvanir, like all of the other guardians of the Valley of Chaos, opposes all who enter into the valley. He has no personal enemies, but rather, considers all of those outside of the Valley of Chaos theoretical foes. Appearance Alvanir, like many of the other residents of the Valley of Chaos, is a Half-Dragon. His heritage causes him to be much taller than some of the other Elves who live there. His eyes and skin are also golden, and his hair stark white. He generally wears loose-fitting earth tone garments. Personality Alvanir, like most other guardians, takes his duty very seriously. Alvanir is content to “do things by the books”, to ensure that the secrets the Valley of Chaos protects stay protected. History Alvanir was born in the year 981, in the Valley of Chaos, to an Elven mother, and a Gold Dragon father. Asides for simply being a Half-Elf Half-Dragon, Alvanir was one of the appointed guardians of the Valley of Chaos, the valley in the north that housed and protected a deadly power. Alvanir’s formative years were similar to that of the other Elves and Half-Dragons living in the valley. At a young age, he was taught the basics of outdoor survival, such as foraging, hunting, and tracking, and as he aged, his prowess in these skills grew and grew. When he reached the proper age, he was also taught about the history of the Valley of Chaos, and the history of his people. Understanding that the Valley of Chaos contained an aspect of the mighty Ravager’s power, and, if unleashed, could spell devastation for the entire planet, Alvanir swore an oath to Corellon Larethian, as all other Elves living in the valley do. The Protector of the Elves bestowed upon Alvanir magical abilities to better exercise his duties as guardian, and in exchange, Alvanir would guard the Valley of Chaos from all intruders. Like many of his brethren, Alvanir spends most of his time in the wilds of the Valley of Chaos, patrolling the inner and outer mountains, ensuring that no intruders are allowed to enter into the mystical place. Very few know the actual secrets of the Valley of Chaos, but, from time to time, intruders do indeed attempt to penetrate into the valley, for whatever their reasons. Alvanir himself has only had to deal with intruders attempting to enter the valley once. In the year 1108, while on patrol, Alvanir discovered two Humans finishing their hike over the steep mountain crest. Contacting his brothers and sisters, Alvanir arranged an intersection, to capture the intruders. Using nonlethal combat and magic, the two Humans were detained, and captured, to be subsequently interrogated. Alvanir is quite happy about his role in the Valley of Chaos, and in the world. He has no regrets, and seeks to honorably do his duties for many centuries to come. Motivations and Goals Alvanir has no long-term goals, and simply seeks to continue serving as a guardian, protecting the secrets of the Valley of Chaos from those from the outside world.